Vampire DiariesHouse of Wax Crossover
by Alexander18
Summary: Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are on a camping trip. But things are about to take a deadly turn...


The Vampire Diaries/House of Wax Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own the show/movie or characters or anything related.

Elena Gilbert was driving with Bonnie and Caroline for a camping trip this weekend and they all were joking around and talking about boys. "Sure is a lot of trees" said Elena as she drove into the forest. "Well it isn't camping unless there are trees" said Caroline rolling her eyes. "Just text gran, she says to be careful and watch out for any animal traps" said Bonnie, reading her phone.

They finally arrived at the perfect spot and parked the car nearby. As they began unpacking the car, someone was spying at them in a bush. Elena felt a chill and looked around at the trees and bushes, she felt as though someone was watching them. It was now nightfall and the girls were talking about which guy at school was hot. "I think Tyler is pretty cute, what do you think?" Caroline asked Bonnie. Bonnie went red and replied "I always liked Jeremy, he is pretty sweet." Elena looked surprised and said "you like my brother? Why don't you ask him out?" Bonnie, taken aback at this, replied "you're be okay with me dating your brother?" Elena said "of course, I can't think of anyone better to date Jeremy" and Bonnie smile which Elena returned.

The girls had fallen asleep and the moon was out with owls hooting in the trees. Someone was moving closer to campsite and approached the car. The next morning Elena tried to move the car but there was a problem. "The fuel line has been damage, I'm going to go to town and get help" said an annoyed Elena. Bonnie and Caroline both agreed to go with her and all three began walking. As luck would have it, the nearest town wasn't far from them. As they passed shops, Bonnie could not help but feel worried. Something about this town was unsettling but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Let's split up and find someone to help us" said Elena and the three parted ways. As Bonnie and Elena went looking at shops for people, Caroline went a few blocks and approached a house. She saw a sign and it read: House of Wax. She went inside and closed the door. She saw wax figures of furniture, animals and people spread throughout the house. As she explored the place, someone was watching her through a hole in a wall. Caroline saw a stairway leading to the basement and went down. Suddenly the door closed behind her and was locked. Caroline turned around and banged on the door, saying "hello, is someone there? You locked me in, hello!"

She decided to walk down the last steps to find another way out. She arrives in a room with a chair and weird contraptions. Suddenly, a man ran up and whacks her hard on the head with a frying pan, knocking her out. He picks her up, laid her on the table and starts stripping her clothes off. Meanwhile Bonnie and Elena met up near a pet store. "Any luck with finding someone?" asked Elena which Bonnie replied "No. Wait a minute, where's Caroline?" They both looked around for her but they could not see her.

Back in the basement, the man injected a naked Caroline with a sinister substance. The injection awakens Caroline but she could not move or speak at all for some reason. She moans for help as she saw the guy but to no prevail. The man put hot water on her body, from her head to her breasts to her feet. He combed back her hair back and lifted her up and placed her in the chair. Tears fell down her face as the man went to a lever on the wall. He pulled it, causing the sprinklers around Caroline to spray hot wax on her body. She groans in pain as the hot wax soaks her completely.

"Caroline! Caroline!" called out Elena as she and Bonnie continues looking for her. "Where is she?" asked Bonnie. "I don't know but you go that way and I go this way" said Elena and they both split up again. Bonnie walked up to the House of Wax and knocked on the door before entering. "Caroline, are you here?" called out Bonnie. She looked around and spotted Caroline sitting at a piano but something was wrong. Her skin was wax like and she was sitting far too still. As she approached her, Caroline's eyes moved which horrified Bonnie. "Caroline! What happen to you? Hang on, I'll go get Elena!" said Bonnie, still can't believe what she was seeing.

Bonnie went to the door but it had been locked for some reason. As she struggles to open the door, a trapdoor not too far from her opens up. The man that waxed Caroline slowly came out with hedge cutters. Caroline saw him and tries to warn Bonnie by moving her eyes and moaning. But her moaning was masked by the wax on her face and Bonnie had her back turned. Tears slid down Caroline's wax face as she could not help. The man bends down and cut Bonnie's ankles open with the cutters. "ARRGH!" screams Bonnie and she hit the floor with a bang and stars whimpering and crying in pain. The man stabs her in the chest and she screams in pain again. The man looked into her eyes before kicking her with his foot, knocking her out. He carries her to the basement and stitches the wounds before getting to work on her.

Elena still couldn't find Caroline and she couldn't get in touch with Bonnie on her phone. She decided to go down the path Bonnie took and she found the House of Wax. She enters inside and calls out "Caroline, Bonnie! Where are you?" She looked around and suddenly felt a chill in the air; this place was creepy for some reason. She looked out the window and was shocked to see her car sitting out there. Someone had taken it and brought it here. She looks around and spots Bonnie and Caroline sitting together on a piano in a room.

As she came closer, she notice that something about them is off and realised in horror that they have been wax alive. Before she could do anything, a hand with cloth in it covered her mouth. She screamed and tried to shake loose of the psychopaths grip. The man held on tight, Elena felt everything was getting dizzy as she continues to struggles. Her struggling became less and less until the chloroform overpowered her and she fell unconscious. Bonnie and Caroline were forced to watch their friend get carried away.

Elena woke up but found that she could not move or speak at all. She looked around with her eyes and saw Bonnie and Caroline next to her. Tears rain down her new wax face as she realised she had fallen victim to the man and she had become a wax figure in the House of Wax. All three could do nothing but sit where they were at. The man was getting rid of their stuff in the fire and had ditched their car far from the town. The man then sits in his chair, eating cheese while waiting for his next victims.

The end.

Feel free to post reviews for this story. I have other stories if anyone wants to read more of mine.


End file.
